Grandmother
by Tenchi -J. Hahn
Summary: Alternate Universe. Yosho loses the fight to Ryoko and is placed in the cave for hundreds of years...
1. Sword Master

(All characters in this story originated with AIC/Pioneer. No, Chan, they aren't mine!)

________________________________________________________

Tenchi Masaki dutifully swept the flagstones of the family shrine. It was a calm day, a beautiful day, and he patiently applied himself to the task, as he had since he was old enough to hold a broom.

Perhaps it was the soft scratching of the bristles against the stone, or perhaps it was because his mind was drifting that Tenchi failed to notice the visitor until he was already past the entrance. The boy looked up with surprise. he called out, immediately regretting his rudeness. The shrine-keeper was very insistent when it came to good manners.

Tenchi bowed low. Welcome to Masaki Shrine, Honored Visitor!

Thank you. the newcomer said simply. Tenchi looked up at the young man. The visitor was scarcely five years older than Tenchi. He wore an American bomber jacket, jeans, and a white tee. His hair was very. very long, reaching down his back in a ponytail. The glasses the visitor wore gave him an intellectual demeanor. You're Tenchi, aren't you? he asked.

This startled the teenager. Y-yes! Yes, I am! But before he could ask how the stranger knew his name, Tenchi heard the shrine office door slide open. Quickly, he bowed again, as if he had been honoring the guest all along.

Tenchi stayed down, listening to the soft footfalls of the elderly shrine-keeper. Host and guest both remained silent, and Tenchi could only stand there, bent over and sweating. Finally, when he could take it no longer he lifted himself just enough to again look at the guest.

The young man looked sullen, if not angry. Tenchi wondered what it was about a simple back-country shrine that could generate such a brooding attitude. Some how, he knew the person standing behind him returned the suspicion and mistrust.

You didn't waste time getting here, said the shrine-keeper in a full, round voice.

Hello, Grandmother, said the stranger.

_He knows Grandmother! _thought Tenchi. _And he knows me, somehow? Who is this guy? Why are they so tense?_

He turned to look at the ancient shrine-keeper. Old was the perfect word. She must be nearly one hundred, if not past that milestone. Her body, once tall, now stooped over a rough black walking stick. Her hair, once gray, was now pure white, and there was a lot of it, bound tightly behind her head in an enormous bun. Decades indoors had left her face pale, and with few wrinkles, but the ones she did have were deep and prominent, especially at the corners of her eyes. Disdaining any make-up, her mouth was a frog-like slit. But her deep brown eyes had suffered none of time's ravages; They were bright and they were sharp and they could cut through appearances and deceptions like a sharp and pampered blade.

Those eyes mocked the visitor's mistrust.

I see you've met Tenchi, here, she said. Tenchi, meet Yosho, a distant cousin of ours. He's your new teacher in sword fighting.

Both young men looked at her in surprise.

A new swordmaster? Hey that's great! It will be an honor to train with you, Master Yosho!

said Yosho. I see Grandmother saw fit to make this a _surprise!_

Yeah! She does that! Tenchi was very eager. I haven't had any new training since the last master left three months ago. What style do you favor?

It's ... my own style, I guess you could say.

It's called, Jurai,' Tenchi, said Grandmother, ignoring another hard look from Yosho, or perhaps enjoying it. Now, go down to the house and make sure everything is perfect for our new guest.

But wouldn't Dad ..?

I didn't ask your father, Tenchi. I asked you!

Tenchi hunched his shoulders a bit. Yes, ma'am! He set down his broom, and took off at a run. The others waited until he was well down the stairs leading to Masaki house, then Yosho turned to the shrine-keeper.

I see you're still manipulating people! he said.

Grandmother waved an arm. Can I manipulate you into helping me sit down? He stepped forward, firmly grasped her arm and helped her sit. Ah, much better! Thank you! You wouldn't be so easy to manipulate if you just stopped being a gentleman, you know!

The man ignored this. So, that's my grandson! I like the idea that I'm to train him, but that's _not _what your message said! It said ..

He will be here in less than three months, Yosho. Kagato will be here, and Tenchi must know the Jurian High Style by then! He's a great student, and he soaks up sword fighting like a sponge!

That's ridiculous! No one can master the High Style in three months! And even if he did, the Master Key is lost! What good will knowing the High Style be without the Key to channel his power? Assuming he even has the power of Jurai!

Oh, he has the power, Yosho! You'll find that out, and soon! And we only have three months, if that! Kagato will be here, and Tenchi is our one surprise!

You have no proof of that! You can't know he's coming! You don't know if he's still alive! And you don't even know it was Kagato who took control over Ryoko! There were all sorts of possibilities back then! Any number of powerful people! It could have been Hasid, or Clay, or Pastramis, or Washu!

Well, Yosho, if you hadn't killed the only person who could tell us for certain, then I suppose we could be sure who was responsible. However, I am very willing to believe the records kept by my branch of the family. Your own ship tree, Funaho, spoke to your descendants, Yosho. She told them the name, Kagato. The Masakis have dutifully considered him the enemy for seven hundred years, even as they dutifully set up this shrine and watched over you, as you slept those seven hundred years healing from your fight with the Demon Caller. I'm sorry, but I believe it's Kagato. He is coming.

Then I will fight him, said Yosho with anger.

Then you will lose! The old woman shook her head. Even after being out of that cave for forty years, you haven't gained a moment of maturity, have you, boy? Think! Use your head, why don't you?

I guess I'm just too ignorant to understand what you see so clearly, ancient one!

Grandmother Masaki sighed. Then understand this, my prince!

Ryoko ravaged client worlds and colonies of your superior Jurian Empire. She did so under the control of someone else, letting go who for the moment.

interrupted Yosho. She was definitely under some form of mental control. It was perhaps the only advantage we had over her.

And yet she beat everything Jurai threw at her. That's when you decided that it would take a prince to stop her! You set out in pursuit. And it was _then, _and only _then, _that she headed out into the frontier! She wasn't afraid of the Jurian fleet, yet she was afraid of one man? Really!

Perhaps I had some power over her I didn't know of! I did destroy her, after all!

She closed her eyes and gave a deeper sigh of frustration. She didn't fear you! She _couldn't _fear you! She was under control, remember? So why did she run, eh? Why did she lure you out beyond Jurai's ability to help you? Give that some thought, your Highness!

She squinted into the sun. Too late to start today. Better to start tomorrow. Help me up! He did so. Everything to your liking at the house?

Yes, Grandmother. Nobiyuki was fairly cold. Perhaps it would have been better not have told him the truth about me.

Which truth, Yosho? That you're over seven hundred years old? That you came here to destroy a demon-woman, only to fall yourself in the battle? That you were the Demon locked under Masaki Shrine, sleeping for all that time until I released you over forty years ago?

The truth that my alien background may have been responsible for Achika's untimely death, said Yosho in a soft, dangerous voice.

The mention of Yosho's daughter took the edge off the old woman's tongue. Yes, well, he loved his wife very much. As did we all. As did we all. He finds it easier to blame aliens than to think his perfect love was killed by influenza. I suppose he'll be staying in his apartment in town while you're here. Actually, that works out. Better there were no non-combatants here, when the time comes.

Yosho stepped back into the yard. Yes. Well, it's been some time. I think I'll have a look around, if you don't mind. I'll see you at dinner, then?

Yes. At dinner, Yosho.

It was with hard eyes that she watched him leave the shrine, even as it was with hard eyes she quietly watched him some twenty minutes later walk up to a giant tree at the heart of a sheltered grove. Impatiently, she waited, hidden in the bushes, as Yosho stood, hand upon the rough trunk, communing with the tree that was much more than a tree. Finally, the man from alien Jurai dropped his hand, and left his Jurian companion behind.

When she was certain he was gone, Grandmother Masaki left her hiding place and also approached. The tree was massive, and incredibly ancient. It sat in a bit of a bog, standing water about its roots. stepping stones the only safe way to reach it. The woman stood much as Yosho had, one hand upon the tree.

Please, Funaho, she said, grant me what you denied him. Please, old friend, it's truly begun.


	2. Sword Revealed

Tenchi ran with reckless speed. He tried to look over his shoulder, and this led him to trip and fall flat in the summer dust. He didn't pause. His arms pushing him up quickly, Tenchi's feet were moving before he was even half upright.  
  
On the side of the path was an old storage shed that served the shrine buildings and grounds. Tenchi narrowly avoided crashing into it in his hurry to seek cover. Once inside, he slammed the door, his back keeping it closed. He let the warped boards of the door hold him up as he gulped air and considered his situation.  
  
It didn't take long to realize that the shed was the only building between the training ground and the Masaki home. It was not the best of hiding places. Still a bit winded, Tenchi risked a look outside. There was no sign of anyone back the way he had come, but there was a figure on the path leading to Masaki House. Tenchi pulled his head back inside.  
  
Grandmother, his brain said. The person he saw was Grandmother. He'd wait until she got as far as the shed, then pull her to safety. So he stood there a few minutes, then checked on her progress.  
  
There was no progress. Grandmother was standing at the same place he'd seen her the first time, leaning heavily on the old cane she was never without. Tenchi withdrew again and almost swore. She'd seen him, obviously, and just as obviously would stand there all day waiting for him to come to her. Why was she always like that? And so stubborn?  
  
Cautiously, Tenchi looked again for pursuit and saw none. He slipped out of the shed and walked quickly in her direction. His fright made the walk faster and faster, so he was almost at a dead run before skidding to a stop near the old woman.  
  
"Grandmother!" he panted, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"My, Tenchi! What is your problem, boy?" She didn't seem very worried.  
  
"It's that Yosho guy, Grandmother! He's not human!"  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Grandmother Masaki smiled, and slowly began walking towards the house.  
  
"I'm serious, Grandmother! We really have to get away from here!" He wanted to grab her arm and pull, but that thought scared him more than whatever was chasing him.  
  
"These old bones give me one speed, boy! You can leave me behind so Yosho can eat me, or you can settle down and walk with me."  
  
Tenchi would not abandon her, but he didn't quite settle down either.  
  
"Now then, Tenchi." She took his arm for support. "Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning, please."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Okay, I was practicing with Master Yosho, and it was just like it's been for the last three weeks. I wasn't getting it and I wasn't getting it, and then! I just sort of let it go, you know? It was kind of Zen-like. And I felt it, this High Style was kind of a feeling. So I just let it go, and for the first time I'm doing it, I'm fighting Master Yosho like I know what I'm doing! And I felt this opening, I knew I could touch his thigh with the practice sword and I just let it happen and POOF! I missed!"  
  
"You missed?"  
  
"He jumped out of the way!"  
  
"In a life or death fight, Tenchi, jumping is allowed!"  
  
"Yeah, but Grandmother, he jumped twenty feet straight up! He was up there among the branches, Grandmother!"  
  
"You must have really scared him, Tenchi!"  
  
"Maybe, but once he got up there, he stayed up there! He was floating two stories off the ground!"  
  
"Did you go up after him, Tenchi?"  
  
"Grandmother! This is serious! He isn't human!"  
  
"I heard you the first time! As I remember it, I agreed with you. Because you are right. Yosho isn't human, and Jurai isn't a fighting style. Jurai is a planet, Tenchi, and a star, too. And Yosho is from that planet. He was born there nearly seven hundred and thirty years ago."  
  
"You're kidding, aren't you?"  
  
"Only if you're kidding about the floating business." They had reached a point where another path joined theirs. Grandmother looked down into the glen, and at the huge solitary tree at its center. "Tenchi, take me down to the Masaki Tree. I need to sit on one of the benches for a moment. I have much to tell you and I want to relax while I do it."  
  
They turned down the new path and came before the Tree. Benches made a semi-circle on the drier parts of the natural shrine, and Grandmother eased herself on one of them. "No, not you!" she said, meaning he shouldn't sit with her. "I need you to go to the Tree."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go to the Tree, Tenchi!" Confused, Tenchi walked the stepping stones through the damp soil until he stood beside the great trunk.  
  
Grandmother balanced her arms on her walking stick. "Tell me, Tenchi, what kind of tree is Masaki Tree?"  
  
"I don't know ..."  
  
"Is it oak? Maple? Ash? What kind?"  
  
"I don't know! It isn't any tree I'm familiar with! It's always been just ... the Tree!"  
  
"That is because it, too, is from space! From Jurai, as a matter of fact. She has a name. It's Funaho!"  
  
"She?"  
  
"Funaho is alive, as in alive as a person, Tenchi. She can think, though she thinks in a different way than you or me. I suppose you could say she's a living computer, except I consider that term is demeaning."  
  
"The Tree is a computer? I can't believe it, Grandmother!"  
  
"In the right environment, she could control the systems of an entire starship, and do it in the back of her mind!"  
  
Tenchi gave Funaho a look filled with doubt. "Okay, " he said, his voice reflecting that doubt.  
  
Grandmother sighed. "Very well, Tenchi. You need to see more before you can learn more. I'm sorry, boy, but I have to turn your life upside-down now. I've been holding off, delaying, letting you keep your innocence as long as possible, because that innocence is a crucial key to our victory. Well, that ends now. Forgive me, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi could make no sense of what she was saying.  
  
She shifted a bit on the bench. "Please place one hand upon Funaho. Yes, that's it. Now, close your eyes and reach out around you with your mind. I believe you've had enough training to know what I mean by that. Yes! Yes, Tenchi! Reach out!"  
  
Tenchi stood there, eyes closed, palm upon the rough bark, letting his senses of touch and hearing open up to the world about him.  
  
Something in that world touched him back.  
  
He started, pulling himself away. "**YIIIII!**"  
  
"**TENCHI!** Do not be afraid, boy! Put your hand back and let Funaho touch your mind! You must do this, Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi studied the trunk. Something had touched his mind. There was no doubt about it. He wasn't sure of Yosho, but this, this was definitely alien. He was about to touch an alien mind from another world.  
  
Cool.  
  
He placed his hand back where it had been and reached out again. The second time was almost immediate. Softly, thoughts and memories flashed by, a slide show of mixed images, some of which were his past, most of which made no sense whatsoever. Repeatedly among those images was the face of a girl, that beautiful face framed in silver hair with soft cyan highlights, her eyes golden, wicked, playful. He wanted to see more, and in response, Funaho began to concentrate on her. He watched her mature, start to grow old. He didn't want that, and the images became young again. She laughed. She cried. Many times she came to the tree crying. She fought. She fought Yosho! There was a flash. The images were gone. She was gone. Just sadness. Sadness.  
  
The Tree pushed against his hand. Before he could think, Tenchi grabbed what had sprouted from the side of the Masaki Tree. It thrust itself out and clear and he held it in his hands.  
  
It was a sword hilt ancient and beautiful. At first glance it seemed to me made of wood, but the feel of it was more of a firm rosin.  
  
"Come here, Tenchi. Bring the Key with you, please."  
  
He did so. "The Key?"  
  
"That is Tenchi-ken, also called the Master Key. Only blood members of the Royal ruling house of Jurai can touch it, so don't try giving it to me. The person holding it can give commands to any of the ship-trees of Jurai, and Funaho, her sisters, her daughters and granddaughters, all her nieces, the whole bunch of them, they all trust you implicitly as long as you hold it. As will their mother, Tsunami. Hold the sword in Jurai grip, please."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yes. Now, begin the first routine or whatever it's called."  
  
Tenchi stood, holding the sword, concentrating as Yosho had taught him. He stood a long moment in thought.  
  
"**HA!**" yelled Grandmother.  
  
"**HA!**" returned Tenchi automatically. From the hilt there came a burst of light and a hum of sound and the Tenchi-ken became whole, the power of Jurai creating a glowing white energy sword. Tenchi could only stare in amazement at what he held. Then he relaxed, and the beam sword disappeared.  
  
"Now, I think, you'll accept what I have to tell you. Come. Sit."  
  
He sat beside her."Grandmother?" he said, "Who is Ryoko?"


	3. Ryoko Revealed

Grandmother Masaki took a deep breath and answered Tenchi's question with the following story, omitting Tenchi's many interruptions, which would irritate the reader almost as much as it irritated her.

_________________________________________________

Who was Ryoko? I guess starting with her makes sense. I couldn't tell the story without her!

Not much was known about her history, even by her. She was beautiful, of course, and very clever, very smart. She became what suited her best, a thief. When simple stealing became too easy, she took to the stars, terrorizing the space lanes with high piracy.

She concentrated on ships like private barges, luxury yachts, and cruise liners, robbing the rich, not because of any ideal, but simply because that was where the money was. Not to mention the finer things in life.

She was an annoyance to quite a few powerful people, our Ryoko. At the height of her crime spree she caught word that a powerful and very wealthy member of the Jurai Council was traveling a little too far from home. She knew an opportunity when she saw it and went after him. His name was Kagato.

Remember that name, boy.

It was the last act of piracy. Kagato was waiting, you see. She had no chance. She was prepared for a real fight, but he just took over her mind, made her his toy.

Made her do ... terrible things.

Kagato had bigger plans, and he needed a tool to get what he wanted. Information. Information that would give him the deciding factor in any battle. And that information was kept by one small family: The Jurai Royal family.

The Jurai Royal family rule their Empire with powers that combine technology and biology. Kagato understood the technical elements, but he couldn't crack the secrets of the Royal bloodline and the capabilities of Jurai's greatest allies, Tsunami and her family of ship-trees.

Using Ryoko, he was able to create a crisis at the outer edges of the Empire. Jurai's response was slow and confused. Ryoko overnight had blossomed from a mere criminal into an issue of imperial security. No one was prepared for that, and Kagato, using his influence in the government, made certain the confusion would be spread everywhere.

Finally, the Royal Heir decided enough was enough. His name was ... Yosho!

How he came by the decision to act, well, he doesn't discuss it. I have my own ideas, but, that's not unusual! Anyway, Yosho set out in pursuit of Ryoko, exactly as Kagato planned. She lured him far from Jurai space, because she was to isolate him, so Kagato would be free to take control of Yosho in much the same way he had taken Ryoko.

But Kagato's plan did not take in to account Ryoko's intelligence and cunning. She enticed the young Prince much faster and much farther than Kagato could keep track from his position back on Jurai. To make it short, he lost them!

Ryoko made her first stand in orbit above Earth. When Funaho and Yosho arrived, fatigued from the chase, they found her rested and ready. It was a thrilling battle.

How do I know? Well, for many years Funaho communicated with members of the Masaki family, showing them images as she just did to you. Those images were written down in detail in documents that survive to this day. I have read them all, some of them several times. Funaho's memory is very vivid. That's perfectly understandable. She nearly died, after all.

Ryoko used a method she favored, ramming an enemy ship and forcing it into a planet's atmosphere. At the last minute, Yosho was able to separate the tree pod from the ship superstructure, saving himself and Funaho. Ryoko, her ship, and what was left of Yosho's ship crashed to earth. The violent explosion created our lake. Yosho landed here, and though gravely injured, he managed to save Funaho. She also was badly hurt. Had she not been, things might have been differnt.

Yosho assumed Ryoko could not have survived impact. He doesn't think things through, sometimes. If he survived, why couldn't she?

__________________________________

Grandmother Masaki stared a long moment at the Masaki Tree.

"But she obviously lived," said Tenchi.

"Yes, but the fight had taken much from her. Strangely, had she been hurt seriously, she might have broken Kagato's control. Well, it was long ago and who can say?"

Grandmother shifted again. Staying in one position for long periods bothered her. She hated being old.

"Now, the story shifts from Ryoko to Yosho. Now you will learn why you possess the power of the Jurai!"


	4. Ryoko Lost

After a long breath, Grandmother Masaki continued her story.

_______________________________________

Yosho and Funaho had survived their first fight with Ryoko, but only barely. Funaho was so injured that all she could do is focus on her own healing. This is important, because it cut Yosho off from communicating with Jurai. It seems our esteemed prince forgot to update the folks back home. But I guess that worked out, because back then Kagato knew everything Jurai knew. God looks after his fools.

Yosho could do nothing but survive until his ship-tree was well enough to send out a message. He met the people of these mountains in a village that would one day become Odawara. He liked them, especially one of them, and she must have liked him right back, because before you know it, our ever-thinking castaway found himself married and a prospective father.

Do I dislike Yosho? Well, no, I can't say I dislike him, though I wish he'd use his head more than he does.

Ryoko spent that time recuperating from the crash. Her special abilities and skill at thieving made her reasonably comfortable. But she was still under the thrall of Kagato, sill helplessly obeying the command to subdue Yosho. And so, one evening, that's just what she tried to do.

Despite being surprised, Yosho put up a great fight. Ryoko had the power to create an energy sword as well, and between her and the Key there, it must have been a spectacular thing to watch the two of them go at it. In the end, Odawara was in flames and the two of them were finally face to face (and I mean face to face) in the darkness.

In the end, Yosho won, in a way, but it wasn't without cost. You see, Ryoko drew her power from three mystic gems, one kept at each wrist and a third at her throat. Yosho thought these gems simply regulated her power, so he more or less ignored them. Had he tried to separate Ryoko from her gems, well, she might have survived. Instead, he drove the blade of Tenchi-ken into her, and began sending the power of Jurai through it in an attempt to overload her. I guess it worked. There was a terrible explosion and Ryoko was nobody's problem after that.

That explosion is the last thing Yosho remembers from that time.

Yosho's wife and her family bound his severe wounds, but lacked the skill to keep Yosho alive. Fortunately, Yosho had demonstrated to his young bride how to talk with Funaho. It was Funaho who instructed the villagers how to construct the special chamber hidden in the bottom of the Masaki cave. Again, Yosho's luck was good. Jurai blends the natural with the technological, apparently much more that other space-faring races. Thus, the early Masakis were able to use the remains of Funaho's tree-pod with materials available to make the stasis pool. They set the noble Sky Warrior there, in the hopes that one day he would return, whenever mankind needed him again.

It was then that our family, led by Yosho's wife, made an important decision. As you know, I am from an entirely different branch of the Masakis. This is on purpose, Tenchi. My side thinks of ourselves as the Protector line. We keep the records, the history, the genealogy of the Masakis. We keep all the secrets.

You, boy, are of the Blood line, as is your father. Nobiyuki is a direct descendent of Yosho's first marriage, as are all his blood relations, though none of you are aware of it, obviously. Why? Well, it was feared that Yosho's offspring would have the power of Jurai, and that they would run around attracting attention. With a threat the nature of Kagato, attention is the last thing we needed. Only Yosho's son knew, and only enough to take care of some of the problems still left behind. It was he, Yosho's son, who gave the Key to Funaho for safekeeping, for example.

The villagers built the Shrine to watch over the Sky Warrior, but soon everyone got the story wrong, and the rumor became that is was a demon buried under Masaki Shrine. This suited the Protector line in its attempts to conceal the truth, as demons are buried all over Japan! And so Yosho slept, and the families lived their separate lives, for over thirty-two generations.

I was raised as a Protector. I studied the history, read the records, traced down the family lines. And I discovered some seventy years ago, that I was the last. The last living member of my branch of the Masakis. I suppose I took it as some sort of sign, some form of cosmic signal that the Masaki stewardship was coming to an end. And though it would take another twenty-five years, I knew I was the one. It was my destiny to release the man hidden in the cave.

A little more than forty years ago, I did.

One day, I got up the nerve, and that's when I, with a young friend of mine from Odawara, unlocked the cave and found him. He was in reasonably good shape, his mind was very cloudy, though. We brought him up and hid him in the Shrine. Only the three of us ever knew the truth.

A member of the Blood line named Katsuhito was a war photographer at the time, covering some stupid fighting in southeast Asia. He had been missing for a year, and no one really thought he was alive. So we arranged for Yosho to take over Katsuhito's identity and ...

I know your Grandfather was names Katsuhito, Tenchi. And yes, I am telling you Yosho is Katsuhito, and my young friend was your true Grandmother.

Really, Tenchi, settle down. You need to hear the rest of this. Then you can throw a fit, if it makes you feel better, dear.

Now, where was I? Oh. Yes. My friend died in childbirth, giving life to my darling Achika. I have seen any number of children, Tenchi, had a hand in raising many, but your mother, your mother was my little girl. My precious Achika. I can see in your eyes that you know what I mean. The joy that was her living. And the pain ... Ah, the pain!

Yosho left us soon after her death. Funaho had given him a kind of illusion to hide behind while he was Katsuhito, but that ended when he became Yosho again. He wandered the world. sometimes coming back to try to communicate to Jurai, but centuries in Earth's soil robbed Funaho of the ability to broadcast into space. He's as much a castaway as he was seven hundred years ago.

________________________________

Grandmother began to stand, with effort. Tenchi jumped up and helped her get to her feet.

"Grandmother?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Grandmother, if your line of the family keeps this story, and my line keeps ... Yosho's genetics, then why are you telling me all this? I mean, I'm not supposed to know, right?"

Grandmother Masaki just looked at the grass, silent.

"And why did I get the Key back? Why do I need it?"

"Tenchi ..."

"It's because it's time to face Kagato, isn't it? I'm the one. I'm the one to fight Kagato."

The old women raised her arm to hug the young man. While they embraced, she whispered, "Yes, Tenchi. It is your fate. Forgive me, my beloved boy. Forgive me."


	5. Secrets Lost

Grandmother stood rock steady, staring into the woods at the far side of the meadow, saying nothing. It was the silence that unsettled Tenchi the most.

"They will be here, Grandmother," h said nervously. "Funaho was certain!"

This at long last got a reaction from the old woman. After drawing a deep breath, she replied, "You needn't tell me that every five minutes, you know. Despite my many years, I still have some memory left, boy!"

"I'm sorry. Grandmother! I .."

"SHH!" She raised a hand. "I think our guests are arriving!"

Before them a green sphere of light began forming some ten meters away. It was accompanied by an eerie shrieking, that rose in pitch as the sphere became translucent, then opaque, then both sound and sphere faded, leaving two additional people standing in the meadow.

The closer one was a woman, not very tall, not very big, obviously in charge. If Tenchi had to guess, he'd say she was nearly fifty, perhaps more. She was dressed in a kimono style garment, but done in several bright, primary colors. Her hair was in sort of a page-boy cut, but with long falls to either side of her face and another pair even longer down her back. Above her calm face, she wore a wooden headpiece like a crown.

Her younger companion was tall and skinny and very blonde. She was in some sort of blue uniform, and upon the big pile of her hair she wore a tall round hat. Her skin was a gentle brown and her eyes an incredible blue. She seemed even more nervous than Tenchi, as if that were possible.

Lifting her skirts delicately, the older woman approached Grandmother and Tenchi. The girl did her best to follow, but she seemed unused to walking on natural terrain. At a suitable distance, the Masakis bowed low. The lady returned the honor with a slight bow, and the girl made up for it by almost bending over double.

"Welcome to our world, Honored Visitors!" said Grandmother.

"Thank you! Your courtesy is unexpected, and most appreciated," said the woman. "I am Lady Ayeka, of Jurai."

"Most welcome, my Lady! I am Lady Masaki," a term that got her a sharp look from the young man standing next to her, "and this is a member of my family, Tenchi."

Lady Ayeka raised an eyebrow as he bowed again. "A most auspicious name, young Tenchi!"

"Thank you, your Highness," he said.

Tenchi's use of the honorific surprised Ayeka a moment, though she covered it almost immediately. Her discomfort put a smile in the soft brown eyes of Grandmother. "Forgive us, your Highness," she said. "Tenchi here has been able to speak to your ship-tree Funaho, and it was Funaho who told him we would have an Imperial Princess as our guest! I suppose we should have respected your wish not to ... overwhelm us, but it really makes very little difference, neh?"

Princess Ayeka nodded with a smile of her own. "Perhaps. But, where are my manners? This is my aide, Detective Kuramitsu."

The blonde girl stepped forward and saluted. "Special Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, of the Galaxy Police, at your service!" She saluted again, then bowed, then sort of did both.

Grandmother indicated the way out of the meadow, then fell in beside the Princess. Tenchi and the detective followed them.

"A detective? Interesting choice for an aide, your Highness," said the old woman, clearly indicating she was talking to (in her mind) an equal.

Ayeka, who understood the nature of that particular game very well, was perfectly willing to play. "A necessity, my Lady. The interstellar community of nations has long isolated promising worlds from premature exposure to ideas and technology that might prove harmful. Your Earth has been such a preserve for many, many centuries. My own nation of Jurai is your sponsor. Did you know that? Ah. Well, the Galaxy Police is a non-aligned force dedicated to maintaining order and interstellar law, including keeping undesirables out of the preserves. The detective here is, I suppose you could say, Earth's guardian. She watches over local space, helping lost vessels back to the space lanes, investigating wanted fugitives, and, of course, capturing pirates."

Grandmother turned to glance back at the young people. Tenchi was helping Mihoshi get her boot out of a gopher hole, only he wasn't sure exactly what part of her leg it was safe to grab on to. "Yes, well, having such a formidable presence in our system will certainly help ME sleep at night! And I will certainly think twice before venturing out into space to become a pirate!"

Ayeka carried on, oblivious to what was going on behind them. "My Lady, I do hope we are heading into the direction of Funaho. Forgive my bad manners, but I am impatient to converse with her."

"I understand, your Highness. The recovery of any ship-tree must be a very high priority for your people, considering you must have many more important things to do then visit backward worlds such as ours!"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you this, but Funaho was the ship-tree to my half brother, Prince Yosho. He and his ship were lost some seven hundred years ago. We received only one message, at least until recently, stating that ..." The Princess paused for a distinct moment. "...Stating that Yosho had perished and Funaho was dying. Obviously, the fact that Funaho survived was of great personal interest to my family. I am hopeful she has a record of what befell Yosho, as well as the fate of an evil demon-woman he was chasing at the time."

Grandmother rolled her head a bit, to loosen up some tight muscles in her neck "The 'evil demon-woman' is no more, your Highness. If you want the details, why not ask Prince Yosho himself?"

Ayeka stopped abruptly, so abruptly Tenchi had to grab Mihoshi's arm to keep her from bumping into the older woman. "What's that you say? Yosho's ALIVE? Where is he? I must see him!"

Grandmother smiled at her little deception. "When we left him, he was hoeing in my garden."

"Hoeing? GARDEN? Yosho? Alive? Please, Lady Masaki! We must go to him!

"Forgive me, your Highness! I was unaware that Funaho had failed to mention her captain had also survived!" This was not true, as Grandmother herself had asked Funaho to send the message, the day Yosho had returned. Grandmother had worded that message very, very carefully, knowing that there were all sorts of people listening. She had planned on Jurai sending some form of help. That it was the Heir to the Throne, well, so much the better.

The meadow narrowed to a track, then a trail, which came around the hillside to the broad field that served as the Masaki garden. A tall form casually applied himself to a row of carrots.

"Yosho," breathed the Princess.

Something must have caught the Prince's attention. He looked up, stood there a moment in shock, then dropped the hoe. They ran towards each other, Ayeka trying to navigate the rows of vegetables, Yosho just jumping over anything in his way. They not so much embraced as collided, the 'younger' man grabbing his half-sister and spinning her about.

Tenchi just stood there, a strange pleasant feeling all through him. Detective Mihoshi, who had at some point taken his arm, sniffled into a handkerchief. 

Grandmother's eyes were a soft mystery.

Mihoshi turned to Tenchi. Oh, that's just so ... wonderful! But ... If Yosho's alive, then I suppose it's true. The dread pirate Ryoko must be dead! She can never be brought to justice!"

Grandmother asked, "What is justice, Detective?"

"Huh?"

"What Grandmother means is, it wasn't Ryoko's fault. I've been talking to the ship-tree Funaho. Ryoko was a very nice person, actually." Grandmother and Yosho both had wanted Tenchi to become as familiar as possible with the tree, insisting they spend time each day 'talking.' Truth be told, he spent most of it digging images of the captivating golden-eyed girl out of Funaho's memory. Perhaps this is why he felt obligated to defend her, as far apart as they were. "She only did those things because Kagato made her do them!"

"Kagato?" Mihoshi squeaked.

"Yeah! You know him?"

"He's only the most wanted criminal in the galaxy! I just heard that he destroyed an entire fleet of Galaxy Police patrol ships!"

"Oh," said Tenchi.

"How do you know Kagato, Lord Tenchi?"

"Oh, well, I'm suppose to fight him one-on-one," said Tenchi Masaki. "I guess."

Staring in the direction of the Imperial reunion, Grandmother closed her eyes and nodded.


	6. Secrets Discovered

"Good afternoon, Ayeka," said Grandmother as she walked to her favorite bench for viewing Funaho, the Masaki Tree.

"Oh, good afternoon, Grandmother!" returned the Princess, keeling on a large white cloth. Indicating the service before her, she offered, "Tea?"

"Most kind! Yes, I will have some." Ayeka touched the top of a tall silver cylinder and a stream of boiling water fell into her bowl of green teas. She began whisking it with efficiency.

"So, Ayeka, are you any closer to solving your riddle?"

"No, I'm so sorry. Funaho refuses to speak about hiding information from us, nor will she explain why she refused to transmit a message to Jurai until just two months ago. This is a most unsetting situation!"

Grandmother watched her pour the tea. "Funaho is a person, Ayeka. Persons keep secrets. Persons lie. Persons have even been known to think for themselves!"

Ayeka was unconvinced. "The ship-trees are our partners, Grandmother. We depend upon each other. A violation of that trust could have incredible consequences!" She handed Grandmother her tea.

"Perhaps then you should trust Funaho, neh?" The tea is too hot for her liking, so Grandmother sat holding her cup, pleasantly enjoying the aroma.

"Perhaps, if I described just one way this has effected everyone. Shortly after Yosho went off to chase Ryoko, I prepared my own ship to follow him. When he disappeared, I knew it would be my obligation to find him, even if it meant spending time in arboreal stasis. But then we got word that he'd ... died, and I knew then my duty was to my family and the Empire. And, of course, to his memory. So I stayed. Had I known the truth, I'm certain Yosho would have been found and the story would have been quite different. So you see, Funaho's deception has had significant consequences.

"It always amazes me, Ayeka, that you have lived for so long. You certainly don't look it!"

"Thank you. The trees have the ability to let us live at whatever age we choose. Yosho enjoys looking almost as young as he can, but, as Minister of Trade, I find a more mature appearance lends weight to the ambassadors I must deal with and the negotiations I must complete." She sighed. "Though I admit it may be time for a change. It's a slow process, taking a few years, but I think I, too, will return to a physical youth. If I will no longer use maturity as a weapons, I suppose I could always bat my eyes!"

"Nonsense, Ayeka! You look fine as you are! Just to look at you, I'd guess you were only in ... your early sixties!" Grandmother blew over her tea cup.

"Yes, well, dear Grandmother, you also amaze the eye! Most humans at, what, a hundred and ten? ... most of them are frail stick people, not nice and chubby like yourself!" Ayeka sipped delicately.

"Why, thank you, dear! I really pity overly skinny women! Like that Mihoshi! So young, so incredibly thin! Why, it must HURT to stand next to her, having people compare you two. Oh, I feel just so sorry for her. Where is she, anyway?"

Ayeka cleared her throat. "Probably with Tenchi. He spends a great deal of his free time with her."

Grandmother scowled. "Really?"

"Yes. I know it's none of my business, but perhaps Tenchi has a little too much free time."

Yes, Ayeka, I was thinking just the same thing! I have many lingering jobs around here that need doing. I think most of Tenchi's 'free time' will be gone shortly!"

"Yes, that would be good. I quite agree!"

Both women sipped their tea.

Ayeka said, "Yosho tells me you think you know what Kagato wants from us."

The old woman paused, then said, "Yes."

"But you won't tell us."

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"Because by my records, Kagato has great powers over the mind. He can seduce you, even you, Princess. Trick you into thinking the wrong thing. If I give you that answer, even hint at the subject, it could pass on to Kagato the key to expand his power beyond that of the ship, Souja, he stole. No, let Kagato work for his answer."

"He could seek the answer in YOUR mind, Grandmother!"

"My mind! Dear Ayeka! I'm just a frail old barbarian! He won't even notice I'm alive. And in the chance he does, I'll undoubtedly die before he learns a thing. I'm quite ..."

A silver beam shot out of Funaho, striking the pool that surrounds her. Reflected, the beam shoots skyward. It was followed by a second, a third, then dozens, a hundred. A column of silver filled with many colored sparks surrounded the Jurian tree as did a loud ringing chorus of sound.

"Ayeka! What is happening?" Grandmother shouted.

Ayeka stood, shielding her eyes. "I don't know!" she called back.

The column became more transparent. The trunk of the tree was now silver white. Something was moving there, something small. The shriek about Funaho intensified, then shimmered into echoes. The burning light faded away. Someone else had joined them.

A little girl in a strange kimono, her blue hair sporting enormous pigtails to either side.

Ayeka came to her feet in shock.

"Sasami!"

The small girl rubbed her eyes, as if just awakening from sleep. She squinted up at the woman rushing to her. "Ayeka? AYEKA!"

"Sasami!" Ayeka gathered her up and held her tightly, great tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Ayeka! I think I've been gone awhile! You're older!"

"Yes! Yes, I am! Oh, Sasami! I'd thought I'd lost you!" She released the girl long enough to speak to Grandmother, who has joined them. "Grandmother, this is my little sister, Sasami! Sasami, this is Grand ... Lady Masaki."

"Pleased to meet you, my Lady!"

Grandmother had been frowning, but she covered out of it long enough to be friendly to the new arrival. "Why, hello, Sasami! Welcome to our valley! I'm very pleased to meet you, too!"

Ayeka hugged her again. "Sasami disappeared shortly after Yosho did, along with the most powerful ship in our fleet."

Grandmother was looking Funaho's way, not entirely happy. "Yes," she says absently. "Tsunami."

"Oh, Sasami! I found Yosho! This will be such a surprise!"

"Yes. A surprise," says the older woman. She was looking up now. Perhaps at the branches of the ship-tree. Perhaps at something much higher. Grandmother did not like surprises.


	7. Demon Discovered

The little princess escorted Grandmother to the dinner table. "Here you are!" said Sasami, helping the old woman into her seat. "Please leave everything to me!"

Grandmother nodded, enjoying the attention. "I still say I should be helping, Sasami, It's not right for me at ask my guests to wait on me!"

The little girl laughed. "Grandmother! I've been saying all week, I like helping in the kitchen! It's a lot of fun! Now, you relax and leave it all to me!"

Grandmother's relaxation was short-lived as Tenchi and his new shadow Mihoshi came through the outside doors.

"She CAN'T look that way, Tenchi! She was only on Earth a few months!" Mihoshi was very troubled about something.

Tenchi just shrugged. "Well, it looked a lot like her. Maybe it was long before she came to Earth."

"But Yosho said he's never seen her except in pictures until they first fought in space! I was there when he said it!"

The boy sighed. "Then Funaho got confused. Something's wrong in her head. I mean, if she had a head."

Grandmother cleared her throat. "I don't mean to be rude, but what in blazes are you two babbling about?"

Both young people blushed. "Ryoko," said Tenchi. "I've seen images of her from Funaho that seem to suggest she lived to middle age. Yet in the scenes of her last fight, she looks about my age. when she died."

Grandmother considered this for a long uncomfortable moment. Taking a deep breath, she observed, "Funaho's mind has been a source of deep worry for Ayeka and Yosho. I don't doubt some of what she 'knows' is corrupted beyond repair. Don't let it trouble you, children."

Tenchi, not very sure of this, followed Mihoshi to help with dinner. As he crossed the hall from the living room to the kitchen, an idea came to him. He placed a palm on the over-sized pants pocket that held the Master Key. It was an interesting notion. He'd try after dinner.

----

Everyone marveled at what was coming out of the Masaki kitchen. From simple ingredients, many of which she had never seen before, Sasami was creating fantastic dishes of taste, texture and aroma. Outwardly very humble, the little princess soaked up the praise like sponge cake.

With a flourish, she placed dessert dishes of a flat, round cake before each of her admirers.

Grandmother breathed, "Oh, my!"

Ayeka also was moved to speak. "Kagashi! Sasami! How did you every make these?"

Sasami just smiled. "Do you like? I had to make some substitutions, but this is really pretty close. I hope you like them."

Mihoshi looked like she was in heaven. "Oh, wow! Kagashi!" 

Tenchi just thought it was a fluffy pancake. "Yeah. I guess."

Grandmother lifted the top kagashi off her plate. She folded one edge over, then a second, then a third. She lifted the triangle to her mouth, and took a healthy bite. "Oh, Sasami! Thank you!"

Tenchi looked about the table, noting that everyone folded theirs the same way. Mihoshi and Grandmother were happily eating every crumb, Ayeka and Yosho seemed less overjoyed. Tenchi watched as they exchanged glances. So, was this stuff any good or what?

He tried his best to fold the cake, then he tried a bit. His mouth was rewarded with a sweet-spice taste with a hint of citrus. The texture was buttery, lighter than any pastry he'd ever tasted before. It was wonderful, and soon it was gone.

Complements for Sasami hit an all-time high.

Tenchi began clearing plates as soon as everyone was done. He hustled the remains of dinner into the kitchen, then opened the back door.

"Gotta go, Mihoshi!" he called.

"Wait! We haven't done the dishes yet!"

"Sorry! This can't wait!"

"Well, don't leave without me!" The two hurried off into the darkness.

-----------

The steps leading up to Masaki shrine were dark. With a brisk step, Yosho climbed them to the first landing. Princess Ayeka waited for him there.

"I'm sorry, Ayeka. I am so sorry." The painful look on his face was hidden in the dark.

"Don't blame yourself. You said she was manipulative. You simply didn't understand the scale, that's all." Ayeka's voice was calm, determined.

"Ever since she released me. So many lies. Even when I found her out on one mistruth, she was always ready with ten more. And I went on believing them all."

"Well, Yosho, shall we stand here and punish you for being naive, or shall we return and begin to pierce through the deception?"

Flashes of light surrounded them, revealing to the sharp-eyed that their kimonos had been replaced with Jurian fighting-togs, their faces marked with the battle sign. With a rush of air, they flew off the landing, making long swoops down the hillside, across the yard and over a low point in the distinctive roof of Masaki House. Spotting their target, they landed.

Grandmother stood at the edge of the lake, looking over the water.

Tenchi stood a yard behind her. Behind him was Mihoshi, her arms wrapped protectively over Sasami's shoulders.

Yosho made a step towards them. Ayeka lifted a hand to his chest, forcing him to pause. He looked at his half-sister with the question on his face. She just shook her head.

-------

Light poured out of the glass walled living room, casting everyone in an eerie sidelight.

"Grandmother," said Tenchi. It wasn't a question.

She did not turn around. "Yes, boy?"

"How did you know Ryoko's gems were her power source?"

"EH?"

"You said the gems were her power source. But you also said she was off by herself while she was on Earth. And you said Yosho didn't know, and that means neither did Funaho. If they didn't know, and Ryoko couldn't tell anyone, how do YOU know?"

Grandmother moved her head trying to loosen muscles in her neck. "All I know is what's in the records, boy. If they're wrong, then so am I!"

"I know what's wrong with Funaho, please."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Grandmother's voice had changed, becoming higher pitched, yet much harder.

"It was a conspiracy. It was between Funaho, who held valuable knowledge; Tsunami, her mother, who had the power to allow her daughter to resist commands from Yosho and Ayeka; and the third member, who designed the plan. A plan that's lasted seven centuries."

Tenchi lifted the Master Key. "This sword gives me the power to command ship-trees, just like Tsumami. You were right. They trust me without any doubt whatsoever. Tonight I used it to ask Funaho to show me Ryoko. Everything Funaho knew. In chronological order."

"I know who you are, now." His voice held his tears.

Grandmother lifted her cane. Holding it sideways, she gave it a small farewell, then tossed it casually into the lake.

"Really, Tenchi? Then, please. I beg you. Tell me who I really am!"

A soft yellow ball of light formed out of nothing near Tenchi's head. It was joined by a second farther off. Then a third, the four, then a dozen. Like a mob of fireflies, the golden spheres floated over the shore of the lake, drifting a bit in the windless air. The old woman abruptly lifted a hand and the spheres took flight! They became tiny comets, swirling madly around all of them. About Yosho and Ayeka there came a pair of protective nimbuses, but the little bolts ignored the two of them. Then some of them crashed into the lake, just inches apart. At that point erupted a tall orange tongue of fire, as if they'd set the water ablaze. More crashed into the quiet surface, until the water was a fire field of flame. And no one noticed.

For the old woman had shifted from a barely lit shadow into a creature of silver light. She stood, taller than Tenchi had ever seen her, shaking her loose hair as if in a rainstorm of nova fire. The last several golden comets all came to her open hand, forming an orange-gold energy sword whose light out-burned the lake fires and the demon's central glow.

She stood there before the blazing hellscape of the lake. Tall. Slim. Beautiful. And never more self-assured in her life. The woman in the red and black jumpsuit stood mocking them all, one hand on her hip, the other grasping the brilliant sword, the incredible proof of her might. Lights flashed upon her, one at each wrist, the third at her throat.

She was Ryoko. Come back to her power. Come home at last.

In a voice that celebrated her return to youth, Ryoko called out, "Well, Yosho! How about it? Best two out of three?"


	8. Demon above

Ryoko picked up a large platter, lifting it easily and placing it in its cabinet. She smiled. It was the first time she'd been able to reach that particular shelf in a long while. Still dressed in red and black, she stretched from toe-tip to fingertip, exulting in her return to youth. Oh, she knew she'd have to be careful. Regeneration always left her giddy and reckless. She squirmed with the idea of reckless. When was the last time she'd flown? Not just little hops to get ahead of Yosho, Tenchi, and some of the others, but really FLOWN! Oh, too long! But not for much longer. She cackled, which was long overdue as well.

The Lady Masaki looked down at her handiwork. Beautiful, of course. Still, an outside opinion would be nice. Ryoko stepped to the left, and to the right. Ryoko on the left vogued for her double. Ryoko on the right put one hand to her chin, observing with a critical eye.

Still a little old, aren't we, hun?

Beg pardon?

We can easily take off another ten years!

Ayeka's right, though. Age does carry some authority. Tenchi won't listen if we look seventeen. Besides, we look HALF the age of the princess! The two Ryokos giggled.

True, true! Well, the hair's too white, but it will come back in time. The face is completely free of all that creasy wrinkle crap! Jowls are history! Yaaay! Breasts are fan-tas-tic! Waist is just perfect! You are so wonderful, I've fallen in love all over again!

Thank you! Thank you! I do have that effect, don't I? But now the moment of truth! Ryoko turns her back on her critic.

Um, babe, we're still a little generous in the seat. You may want to do something about it.

Damn. Okay. Ryoko closed her eyes. The thighs. Give me the truth. I can take it!

The second Ryoko squatted down, studying the subject. The first peeked one eye open. The second sadly shook her head, no.

The Ryokos merged again into a woman with her hands on her hips, wondering what she had to do to get a break. Behind her was a soft sound. She turned.

Tenchi.

-----

Tenchi steped into the kitchen, hesitant, scared. He wanted to start speaking, but he doesn't even know where to begin. Not even a name. He can't call her Grandmother. No, anything but that.

was the best he can come up with.

Ryoko was equally at a loss for words.

He said with a lost voice, Was everything a lie?

His words hit her harder than any blow she had ever taken. She wanted to hold him, as she had done when he was small, but she knew better than to even step across the room. Well, another loss. Another line on Kagato's debt. This one will cost you dearly, though, madman.

She folded her hands on the kitchen island. Not the part about Kagato being a threat. Not the part about him coming here. And not the part about how much I love you, Tenchi.

His voice was soft in it's amazement. How do you know anything about it? You've been hiding and lying and controlling things for ... for ... forever! What are we? What are the Masakis? Some game for you? Something to play with while you wait for Kagato to come for you? I don't know who you are!

Who am I? Ryoko looked at her hands, her face calm. I'm the one who watched over Yosho's line. Every one of his decendents. I witnessed many births. I danced at countless weddings. I buried or burned many, far to many children. I cared and nurtured them into life. I buried my darlings, darlings like your mother. And I took on the job of raising their darlings, just like I raised you, Tenchi.

The young man shook his head. You could have told me a long time ago. You could have trusted me!

Ryoko looked at him with embarrassment. What can I say? No one's known for generations. And I was hoping to keep one more card hidden, you know? Keep Kagato guessing just a little bit more. She turned towards him. I'm sorry. Truly, Tenchi. You don't know how many times I just wanted to be myself. Just go out and see the world. Just be free of it all. But I can't. There's just too much at stake!

Tenchi nodded Uh, I was wondering. Can you turn back? I mean, you know ...

Give you back Grandmother? No, Tenchi. It really was my body, aged. I won't look like that again for another seventy five years. Not that I'll really want to. Again, I'm sorry. Her eyes became soft. I seem to be saying that a lot.

Tenchi turned to leave. "Ryoko?" he said, for the first time.

"Yes, Tenchi."

"When this is over, all over, I mean, can we go see the world? You and me?"

Ryoko smiled softly, suddenly her eyes aflutter with small tears. "Of course, Tenchi. We'll see the world. The whole thing. We'll visit every place we can!"

Tenchi dropped his head, managing a smile of his own. "And then what?"

"And then the stars, my Tenchi. And then the stars!"

The young man nodded, then left.

Ryoko can just stare at the spot he left.

--------

Tenchi came into the living room, heading to his room to think, when he met Sasami coming down, wrapped in a blanket.

"Sasami?"

"Oh, Tenchi! I had a bad dream! It was terrible!"

"Now, Sasami. It was just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you. Do you want to sit on the couch with me? We can watch some TV."

She gave him a sleepy yes, and they sat down on the couch. Tenchi picked up the remote, and the screen came alive.

"...still getting reports from all observatories on the night side of Earth. The object, as we have stated, is about a kilometer across, and has a vaguely spherical shape. It is drifting across the face of the moon, and astronomers from the United States indicate it is orbiting at about twenty miles above the lunar surface. Sharp eyed amateurs have reported they can see not only the object, but also its shadow as it passes between Earth and the Moon. The American Space Agency hopes to be able to train the Space telescope on the strange object, in search of it's true purpose here. Once again, Observers on half the globe are tracking an alien object in lunar orbit, perhaps our first visitors from outer space..."

Sasami huddled close to Tenchi. "That ship! It was in my dream, Tenchi."

He turned off the set. "C'mon, Sasami. We have to tell the others.


End file.
